An Eternal Journey
by MytheB
Summary: This story takes place during the first Mass Effect with an added surprise, the Sith has joined Saren’s cause. FemShep/FemRevan pairing.


_Copyright: The characters of Revan, T3-M4, and HK-48 are owned by __Bioware and LucasArts.__ The characters Liara Tsoni and Shepard etc. are owned by Bioware and EA. I only borrowed them to tell a story. No infringement was intended. The rest of the story is mine and I hold the copyright to it. Do not use any part of this story without my permission._

_Violence Disclaimer: This story depicts scenes of violence and/or their aftermath. Readers who are disturbed by its depiction may wish to read something other than this story._

_Love/Sex Disclaimer: This story depicts a love/sexual relationship between two consenting adult women. If you are under 18 years of age or this type of story is illegal in the state or country in which you live, please do not read it. If depictions of this nature disturb you, you may wish to read something other than this story._

_Copyright 2010 by MytheB. All rights reserved._

_This story contains a relationship between a Female Revan and a Female Shepard. This Mass Effect/Star Wars Kotor crossover is AU._

_This story takes place during the first Mass Effect with an added surprise, the Sith has joined Saren's cause._

* * *

**An Eternal Journey**

**Chapter 1**

Somewhere on the Citadel in one of the city's, numerous condominiums' two entangled lovers were sound asleep with only a silk sheet covering half of their naked bodies. A fair-skinned woman with short blond hair was lying on her stomach snoring softly. This was none other than Commander Tey Shepard the lone survivor of Akzue and the first human Spectre. Her dark haired, olive-skinned lover of two years lay partially atop her with an arm possessively wrapped around her waist.

The jarring sound from a PC communicator awoke Quinn Skylar from her restful slumber. She grunted her displeasure and turned her head away from the annoying device that sat atop a nearby desk. Even though shoulder-length dark hair covered the left side of her face, a thin scar was visible. It started from her left eyebrow, passed through her eye, and continued down along her cheek only to stop at her jaw line. She tried to ignore the infernal noise, but it continued its relentless assault on her senses.

"Great Goddess," Skylar sighed, turning her head back towards the PC. Her lone eye flickered open to reveal a unique pale gray iris. She brought up her right hand and with a simple wave used the force to answer the incoming message. Skylar then focused on the holo-screen, which read 3:25 A.M. She groaned at the ungodly time before greeting the incoming caller with a gruff, "Hello?"

"Good morning Master Skylar," Joker's voice replied. "I'm sorry about waking you Ma'am, but--"

"This had better be good," grumbled Shepard. "What is it Joker?"

Skylar meanwhile, gave Shepard's back a gentle kiss before climbing off her warm pillow. She then moved over to her side of the bed and with a quick yank stole the whole sheet leaving her lover's naked form exposed and free.

"Commander," Joker addressed, "I have an urgent message from Admiral Hackett."

"You minx," Shepard taunted playfully for her lover's ears only and rolled out of bed. She snatched up her discarded shirt from the floor and threw it on. Shepard then had a seat at the desk and with a press of a button revealed the image of Joker on the holo-screen. "Patch it through," she yawned as she was rubbing the sleep from her baby blues.

"Of course Commander."

Shepard waited as Joker's image disappeared and an image of a rugged, sixty-year-old male with gray close-cropped hair appeared. Even though he was dressed, in what looked to be a fluffy purple robe of sorts, her body instinctively went rigid and her demeanor turned to that of a professional soldier at the sight of a superior officer.

"Good morning Admiral Hackett," Shepard greeted first, "What can I do for you Sir?"

"At ease Commander," Admiral Hackett replied as he was typing something into his PC. "I received a disturbing video a few minutes ago."

"What is it Sir?"

"Shepard, I suggest you wake Master Skylar up I have a feeling she'll want to see this as well."

"Yes, Sir." Shepard was about to call over her lover, but the Jedi in question was already sitting at the edge of the bed. Her heart raced as she watched Skylar tightening the sheet around her naked form. An impish grin formed on the Commander's face once their eyes locked onto one another and she mouthed the words, "You… Me… Bed… Later."

A smiling Skylar just shook her head.

"We're ready Sir."

Skylar then acknowledged Admiral Hackett with a nod of respect, "Admiral."

"Master Skylar," Admiral Hackett replied and turned back to Shepard. "I'm going to warn you both that the footage you're about to see in this video is quite graphic…" with that, his image disappeared and the video in question began to play.

The grainy footage was from a surveillance camera focused on the ExoGeni's main lobby as chaos ran amok. Employees were trying to get away from an intense battle between a trio of cloaked figures dressed in black garb and the ExoGeni's security force. The assailants' tore through the large hallway killing anyone that got in their way. Force lightning, gunfire, and blood curdling screams of the dying mixed with the unique sounds of lightsabers in use echoed off the corporation's battle worn walls.

"Sith," Skylar growled as she observed them using knight speed to increase their attacks and unleash hell.

Shepard's jaw clenched as she watched in horror. She was furious. The ExoGeni Corporation may have questionable ethics, but its employees didn't deserve the carnage that was taking place before her very own eyes.

The massacre continued as the murdering trio traversed down the facility's hallway towards the security camera. Once they were at the halfway point, the leader stepped forward amidst the carnage and released an evil hackle. The hooded figure then focused their glowing red eyes up at the camera as if taunting the voyeur behind it and with a wave of a hand abruptly sent a screaming victim face first into the camera thus ending the footage.

A stunned Shepard mouthed the words, "What the fuck…"

Skylar sat there in quiet reflection. She was all too familiar with the lure of the dark side. Her days as the infamous Darth Revan haunted her to this very day. If it hadn't been for a traitorous apprentice she would have continued on that dark path to destruction. Fortunately, fate had other plans for her. She banished her old persona and welcomed the light side into her soul once again. Skylar then embraced an eternal journey towards redemption by defeating Darth Malak, destroying the Star Forge, and saving the galaxy for the second time. In the eyes of Master Vander, she was the Prodigal Knight.

Admiral Hackett's image reappeared.

"And so it begins, the Sith has joined Saren's cause."

"Are you sure?" Shepard inquired turning towards her lover who simply nodded her reply. She clenched her jaw and focused her attention back to the Admiral. "Sir, where is the location of this ExoGeni facility?"

"On the planet Feros," the Admiral replied, adding. "The facility itself is located just outside the human colony of Zhu's Hope." Hackett then turned to the Jedi, "Master Skylar, can we count on your help in dealing with the Sith?"

"It would be my honor, Admiral Hackett."

"Sir, we'll leave at once for Feros." Shepard added next.

"Very good," Admiral Hackett acknowledged. "Both of you be careful."

"Sir, yes Sir."

"5th fleet out," said the Admiral as he ended the com link.


End file.
